A number of bangles have been disclosed in the past that utilize an internal reservoir of fluid. They are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,684, issued Nov. 27, 1990. In general, the fluid is contained in a removable bottle that is disposed in a cavity in the bangle and then a spray nozzle disposed on the end thereof. This is a pump type nozzle that is manually actuated in a reciprocal motion. An orifice is utilized to allow the finger to reach inside and coact with the spray nozzle itself. This provides some disadvantage in that a large orifice is provided in the side of the bangle in order to access the top of the spray nozzle. Further, this is very unwieldy. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved actuating mechanism for this type of bangle.